Chaz Dalton's Space Academy
Chaz Dalton's Space Academy is the 20th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 89th episode overall. Earl works on a list item that has to do with Chaz Dalton, his childhood hero. However, Chaz turns out to be somebody else. Meanwhile, Darnell tries to help Joy make friends using the internet and a site called "Buddybook". Episode guide Joy and Darnell having just recently left the Witness Protection Program, return to their home in the trailer park and Darnell is ecstatic because he can go by his real name, Harry Monroe again. Dodge then tells Earl that he is going to Chaz Dalton's space camp. Earl then remembers an item on his list. Earl had went to the same space camp and he had stolen a space suit from Chaz Dalton and was planning on returning it, unfortunately the suit had shrunk in the dryer, so Earl and Randy goes to confess his crime to Chaz. While seeking out a replacement space suit, Earl sees a picture of Chaz Dalton, and he realizes the man running the Chaz Dalton's space camp is not the man he claimed to be. Earl seeks out the real Chaz Dalton and tells him about the man who is pretending to be him. Chaz goes to confront the phony and Earl figures out he is a man named Wayne who had been one of Chaz's associates. Wayne leaves and Earl presents the real Chaz Dalton to the kids, but unfortunately, he appears drugged. Earl tries to help him, but realizes that Chaz Dalton had also been a fraud who took credit for another man's work. Earl angrily locks Chaz in the closet and tries to manage the space camp on his own, but fails miserably, then Wayne comes in and the kids ask him to teach the camp again, which he agrees. Chaz comes out of the closet and tells Earl about notes to him that he found and Earl realizes that both of them can run the space camp. Afterwards, the space camp is up and running and they got a new spacesuit, meaning Earl could cross Chaz off his list. Meanwhile, Joy tries to make friends online, but people hate her. To make her feel better Darnell creates multiple profiles and gives them different names. Notes * Although credited, Nadine Velazquez (Catalina) does not appear in this episode. * Joy's Buddybook profile: ** Sex: Love it ** Race: American ** Sexual Orientation: Reverse Cowboy ** Occupation: Pimp, no, Hustler, no, Big Baller...better just put Mom ** Home Town: Your Face (just outside Dubuque I think) ** Political Affiliation: Gop (pronounced Gop, not gee-oh-pee) ** Favorite Book: Phone Flashbacks * Earl enjoys his time at Chaz Dalton's Space Academy. * The real Chaz Dalton asks Wayne to do a public appearance as him because he hated crowds. He did it successfully. * The real Chaz looks at the box of letters from children thanking the fake Chaz for inspiring them and giving them a good time at the Space Academy. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode - ** -#Unnumbered list item 31 Stole and destroyed Chaz Dalton's space suit. Featured music * "Spirit in the Sky" by Norman Greenbaum (Chaz goes into space) * "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple ''(Earl and Randy run the camp) * "Rocket Man" by ''Elton John (Closing scenes) Allusions * Darnell uses Buddybook as an internet social networking tool, claiming that it was like MySpace and Facebook (two famous social networking tools) before "the old people ruined them". Memorable quotes *'Randy Hickey': Earl, I just found out there's a planet called Ura-''(laughing)'', Ura- Ura-... wait, I forgot, I'll be right back. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Timothy Stack as Tim Stack * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge Guest starring * Curtis Armstrong as Chaz Dalton * Atticus Shaffer as space camper Category:Episodes 420